1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an upright type vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to an upright type vacuum cleaner wherein the steering performance of the upright type vacuum cleaner is improved, load pressure applied to the upright type vacuum cleaner is dispersed, thereby improving user convenience during cleaning.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a vacuum cleaner is a device that suctions dust and foreign matter together with air using a suction motor mounted in a main body and filters the dust and foreign in the main body.
A vacuum cleaner having the aforementioned function may be classified as an upright type vacuum cleaner in which a suction port, i.e. a suction nozzle, is integrated with a main body or a canister type vacuum cleaner in which a suction nozzle is connected to a main body via a connection pipe.
Of the above two vacuum cleaners, the upright type vacuum cleaner includes a main body having a suction motor to generate suction force mounted therein, a suction nozzle to suction dust and foreign matter from a surface to be cleaned into the main body of the vacuum cleaner using the suction force generated by the suction motor, and a grip provided at the upper part of the main body of the vacuum cleaner so that a user moves the suction nozzle along the surface to be cleaned while holding the grip.
That is, when the suction motor is driven by power supplied to the main body, suction force is generated by the suction motor, and air containing dust and foreign matter is suctioned into the suction nozzle by the suction force.
Subsequently, the air containing dust and foreign matter is introduced into the main body of the vacuum cleaner. In a dust collection box mounted in the main body, the dust and foreign matter are separated from the air according to the principle of cyclone.
The separated dust and foreign matter are collected in the dust collection box, and the air, from which the dust and foreign matter have been separated, is discharged from the main body through an air discharge port.
In the upright type vacuum cleaner with the above-stated construction, however, the main body is located at the upper part of the suction nozzle with the result that load pressure of the main body is directly applied to the suction nozzle. Consequently, the steering performance of the main body is lowered.
Also, in the upright type vacuum cleaner with the above-stated construction, the suction nozzle is integrated with the main body with the result that, during cleaning, load pressure of the main body rotated at a predetermined angle is applied to a user. Consequently, the user may easily feel fatigue.
In addition, the dust collection box and the suction motor are mounted in the main body with the result that the user must support the load of the main body using his/her arm. Consequently, it is difficult for the user to perform cleaning for a long period of time.